This invention relates generally to an apparatus and a method for researching and producing a kind of low-flying aircraft, which apparatus and method make use of ground-effect of aircraft's wing. The principle of ground-effected aircraft is following: If an aircraft is flying within the range of ground-effect, when its flying altitude drops down, the lift force rises; and when it increases its flying altitude, the lift force reduces. So it has a stable equilibrium on altitude. When the relative altitude is raised, the changing rate of the lift force is droped, and the capacity of stable equilibrium is reduced. In order to keep its high stable equilibrium of altitude, the flying altitude must drop down. Up till now, the ground-effect aircraft can only keep its stable flight in an altitude of 10%-20% of its wing chord length; this causes poor anti-wave ability when the ground-effect aircraft flies over water. And it is impossible to keep the primary flying altitude when the craft makes a turn. For examples, ALBATROSS GROUND-EFFECT AIRCRAFT, which has been developed by China Boats and Ships Scientific Research Center recently, and gained the Unique First Prize in The 38 th Unique International Invention Fair in Brussels, can only fly in an extremely low altitude. The FLARECRAFT-AIRFISH II, which has been developed by HYDRO-GLIDE INC., USA, has the same problem. The problem is: in order to raise the flying altitude, the aspect ratio should be reduced in design. But it would bring out a big difficulty for keeping the high efficiency of the whole aircraft. This is one of the main reasons why the ground-effect air-craft can't realize its practicality since it has been developed for one century.